


Hot..Hot..Hot!

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Briar.Little Eve learns the meaning of the word "hot" in this short story. So does her mother.





	Hot..Hot..Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. If you have questions, you may contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> _This story was originally written by beloved fandom member, Briar. Tragically, Briar passed away several years prior to the archive's closing. As the archive had permission to house Briar's works prior to their passing, we place this fic here in memorial and memory, and to share their work with the world. Briar, you are missed._
> 
> **Here are Briar's original Disclaimers and Notes:**  
>  Disclaimer: I own no rights whatsoever to any characters from Xena:Warrior Princess, I am only borrowing them for the length of this story. This story is for the amusement and entertainment of my friends in the Ares and Xena Shippers club. I promise to return the characters intact when I am finished with them. I am making no money from this story.   
> Rating: G   
> Sex: mostly inuendo, nothing graphic.   
> Violence: Two rabbits were decapitated during the earlier part of the story.

As they were nearing their prospective camping place, Xena noticed a lot of rabbits in a large briar patch. Eve was now grown enough to ride in front of her mother on Argo. She was at that terrible two age. They continued on, and set up camp. Xena left Gabrielle to take care of Eve, and to start supper. She was going back to that briar patch and see what she could get. She found that the rabbits were still there, and it didn't take too long for her chakram to take out two of them. Normally rabbits would be reasonably safe in a briar patch. It was almost impossible to wade through the briars to get to them, and arrows would snag on the briars before they could reach the intended target. The chakram had no such problem. It sliced easily through briars and rabbits. She was just returning to camp when she heard Eve cry out shrilly. 

Gabrielle had made a fire, put the cast iron skillet on the coals, and was baking cornbread. She had started putting herbs in the stewpot, and was busy cutting up the vegetables. Eve had been toddling around the campsite, playing with her doll. Finally she came over to where Gabrielle was sitting crosslegged on a pelt, and squatted down to watch her work. Everything was going well, until Gabby realized that Eve was eyeing the skillet. "No..no, Eve, that's hot..hot..hot. You'll burn your hand."   
  
Quicker than thought Eve had extended her hand and touched the handle. It was nowhere near as hot as it would have been a little later, but more than hot enough to raise a small blister. She raised a bloodcurdling scream. A moment or two later, Xena came racing into camp. She found Gabrielle holding Eve, and kissing her finger. "Kiss it and make it all better." She murmured.   
  
The screams diminished to pitiful whimpers. "All better?" Eve asked.   
  
"All better." Gabby replied.   
  
As Xena reached them, Eve turned to her mother with a smile. "All better!" she repeated.   
  
Xena raised one eyebrow in enquiry.   
  
"She just had to touch the handle of the skillet, even though I had told her it was hot." Gabby explained.   
  
Xena examined the small finger, and found that it wasn't serious, only one small blister. "Eve, when grownups tell you not to touch something, you really should listen. They're telling you something for your own good." she explained.   
  
"Like hot..hot..hot..?" Eve asked. 

"Yes, like hot..hot..hot! Now you know what that means. Gabrielle was trying to keep you from burning yourself and, unfortunately, you didn't listen. There are lots of things out there that you haven't come in contact with, many of those things are dangerous. We will do everything we can to protect you from those things, but you have to listen, your life may depend on it." 

After supper, they had laid out their bedrolls, Eve slept between the other two. Soon afterwards, Eve and Gabrielle had drifted off to sleep. Xena was still wide awake. The adrenaline was still flowing through her veins. That scream had frightened her more than she liked to admit. If something serious had happened, she didn't know if she could have dealt with it. A sudden tingle notified her of a new arrival. She waited patiently for him to show himself. It didn't take long. "Was there some excitement here earlier? I was aware of some agitation on your part, but I was in Rome, I came as soon as I could." he stated.   
  
"Nothing too serious this time..." she hesitantly replied. "Only a small blister on one finger. Eve burned herself on the skillet. I had a long talk with her about paying attention to warnings from grownups. It could save her life."   
  
He moved to stand behind her and massaged her shoulders. Slowly the tenseness began to ease. "Maybe she learned her lesson?" he asked.   
  
"I certainly hope so, I was in a real panic when I heard her scream." was the quiet reply.   
  
He seated himself beside her, slipping one arm around her shoulders, and pulled her over against him. They stayed there for quite a while, in easy companionship, and then she asked..."Why couldn't it be like this more often? We so seldom get to just sit together and talk. There's always a war going on, or someone interrupting, or any one of a dozen reasons we can't relax." He looked at her for a long moment, then replied. 

"I'm willing to spend time with you for all eternity. I could let others take care of my business for a while. Of course I couldn't trust them to do things right, and I couldn't leave them in charge for long, but just say the word..."   
  
She smiled. Of course he was right about that, Discord and the others were incompetent when it came to running a war. They enjoyed a bloodbath more than an honest war. Ares admired cunning and courage, acute planning, and honorable battle, as well as the occasional butchery. He enjoyed watching people figure a way out of battle as well. Long term peace plans were another thing altogether. He'd be out of work if peace reigned. He surveyed the area, to make sure there were no dangers nearby, then notified Xena that all was clear. He gathered her into his arms, and transported her to his main temple. 

His quarters there was where she had spent so much time while she was in her early training. He had soon seduced her into spending the night with him, and she had remained with him for several years. When she became a warlord, she still visited him often. The room was still as she remembered it. Huge black canopied bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe, a pair of red settees with a low silver table between them, several large red and silver vases on silver tables, a massive rug in mostly reds silvers and blacks that covered almost the entire floor, and matching black drapes filled the room. There were a few weapons on the wall, a large silver mirror with a seat in front of it, and red sheets and a black fur throw to complete the picture. A study in three colors, quite apropos. The black and silver were his trademark colors, as striking as the clothes he wore. The red, representing blood, completed the picture to perfection. 

He carried her first to one of the settees. He waved his hand, and a light repast formed on the table. It included a carafe of wine and two glasses, rolls, cheese, fruit, and a few pastries. Xena had just eaten rabbit, stew, and cornbread, so she wasn't really hungry. She tasted some of the fruit, and added a little cheese to one of the rolls. She finished off with a pastry. By this time she was stuffed. They sat together, drinking their wine, and enjoying the companionship. When they finished the wine, he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. One wave of the hand was enough to open the sheets, and remove their clothes. He held her gently for a moment, then lifted and lowered her onto the waiting bed. She lay her head on his shoulder, and they continued their earlier conversation with his arms encircling her. He kissed her hair, and began to stroke it with one hand. She sighed deeply. It felt so incredibly good. That large muscular body holding her with tender arms was something she had missed for ages. She lifted her head and parted her mouth for a kiss. He quickly complied. The kiss quickly escalated from tender to passionate. She moaned softly and, grasping the back of his head with her handi, entangled her fingers in his hair. The response was instantaneous. He grasped her firmly in his arms, and rolled over, with him on top. The kisses grew more and more insistent, until they could no longer contain themselves. 

Not long before dawn, she was gently lefted and carried to the campsite. He deposited her on her bedroll, and pulled the covers over her sleeping body. He pressed his lips against her forehead, with the lightest possible kiss. He didn't want to awaken her. That night had been one to remember. With a last fond glance for his Chosen, he disappeared into the aether. It was still quite early when Eve woke. She patted her mother on the face. No response. She patted a little harder, and murmured "Mommy?"   
  
Xena came awake with a start. One quick glance told her where she was, and a second brought her daughter to her attention. "What?" she whispered back.   
  
"I love you." was the heartfelt reply.   
  
Xena looked at her for a moment longer, then gathered her into her arms. "I love you too, sweetheart." she murmured. Eve snuggled into her arms and went back to sleep. She pulled the covers up over her beloved daughter, and holding her safe in her arms, allowed Morpheus to claim her. 

The sun had already risen before there was any further action at the campsite. They had all slept in. This was not unusual for Gabrielle, she was definitely not a morning person, and was usually the last to rise. Xena was usually first, quickly followed by Eve. This morning Gabby had been first. She had looked with unbelief at the empty bedroll in the center, but had quickly realized that Eve was in with Xena when she saw two heads of hair peeking from the top of the covers. Both faces were protected from the light by the covers that had been drawn all the way up. They were face to face under the blankets, with Eve held closely in Xena's arms. Gabrielle started a fire, and began to make pancakes. They were a favorite of Eve's. Of course at two years of age, messy food was usually a favorite. She would get the syrup all over her face and hands, and then lick it off her hands. Cleaning her up afterwards was a minor chore, but more than worth it when she expressed her appreciation. This usually took the form of messy kisses, after which they all cleaned up. It didn't take very long for the scent and sound of cooking to make itself known. One little head lifted, one little nose sniffed rapturously, and one little body came scrambling out from the sleeping roll. Her mother wasn't far behind. They were eating their breakfast when Eve looked over to the skillet..."Hot..hot..hot..!" she said. "Burn fingers!" she continued.   
  
Everyone agreed with her solemnly, while struggling to withhold laughter. Eve wasn't the only one to learn about hot..hot..hot. Xena had also recently known the sensation. 

The End


End file.
